


A New Balance

by MegKF



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegKF/pseuds/MegKF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Hokage does mean meeting some interesting people when they wish to move to Konoha. This new group though was certainly unique. Especially when they claim ties to some powerful clans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belongs to VIZ and Buffy belongs to Mutant Enemy. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products.

Sarutobi puffed silently on his pipe as he took in the group of people in front of him. The person who drew his attention the most was one of the older women assembled. Her red hair was oddly recognizable as it was the same red he'd seen on pretty much every Uzumaki besides Naruto. For this reason he found his gaze returning to her as he took in the appearances of her companions. The other older woman was blond and has a close resemblance to one of the girls she said were her daughters, the other looking little like her. The older daughter being much shorter than her sister who was brunette. The blonde was taking in all her sounding much like he was and the younger looking around with child like curiosity, although there was a strange self awareness around her. Then his gaze turned to the son of the red-headed woman. His resemblance to his mother was also not the noticeable unless you looked closely. Their eyes were the same color and had similar cheekbones and chins.

He took one last puff on his pipe before speaking, "You wish to move to Konoha." A simple statement.

"Yes," the red head spoke. "My name is Jessica Harris, however my father was a member of the Uchiha clan. Which is why when we decided to move we thought it best to come here."

Sarutobi steeled himself. He couldn't allow himself to react. If she'd said she was from the Uzumaki clan he would have believed her, there were a few survivors spread out throughout the elemental islands, but she held nothing of the appearance of the Uchiha clan.

She looked towards the others in the group. Sarutobi could tell she wasn't happy being the spokesperson of the group, but was resigned, unhappily, to the position. "I was a great disappointment to my father. All the trouble he went through to have a son with Uzumaki stamina and he got a girl who showed no sign of either the Uzumaki longevity or the Uchiha sharingan. As soon as it became obvious that I would never reach genin level he abandoned me. Then..." Jessica turned to glare at her son.

With a roll of his eyes he spoke, "I'm Xander Harris. Her," he tilted his head in his mother's direction, "very disappointing son. All her effort to marry the most normal 'civilian' and to live as civilian a life as possible and without any training I manage to manifest both the Sharingan and the Mangekyou when I was 15."

_-Flashback- The Harvest s01e02_

_"Buddy!" Jesse shouted as he saw Xander._

_"Jesse! I know there's still a part of you in there," Xander hoped his friend wasn't truely gone._

_Jesse jumped up, "Okay... Let's deal with this. Jesse was an excruciating loser who couldn't get a date with anyone in the sighted community! Look at me. I'm a new man!" Jesse reached out grabbing an unprepared Xander and lifted him by his jacket and slammed his against the wall._

_Xander desperately pointed his stake at Jesse's chest. His heart begging for Jesse to still be there to be his friend again, to be one the three amigos again with Willow. He didn't even notice as his eyes began to burn._

_"Ooh! Alright. Put me out of my misery. You don't have the guts." Jesse laughed at the thought that Xander could hurt him._

_Xander screamed as Jesse was bumped forward by the people fleeing behind him and was impaled on the stake in Xander's hand. As he turned to ash the burning in his eyes increased. To have his best friend die by his hand..._

_Two vampires made to grab Xander but backed off as they saw his eyes. The weird red causing them to panic and run as Luke died at Buffy's hand. Xander's eyes returned to normal as his gaze caught Buffy's._

_-END flashback-_

"I also didn't pass out, which considering how much chakra that uses and I had never used mine implies I also have some of the abnormally high reserves for someone without training." Xander resisted the urge to mention his relief that his eyes had returned to normal afterwards, Buffy wouldn't not have been ready for a conversation about red eyes right then. Especially since he wouldn't have known what she was talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi looked at Xander more closely and began to recognize some of the Uchiha facial features, but his eyes looked normal. "Can you prove that?"

"That I'm from the Uchiha clan?" Xander looked towards his companions and allowed his eyes to change. They turned red and developed three whirlpool shapes.

It had been many years since the Hokage had seen the phenomenon of a forming sharingan, but that was definitely what he was seeing. Xander turned swiftly and allowed Sarutobi to gain a good look at his eyes before he turned back to gaze at his friends before deactivating his bloodline.

"I prefer to look at people I care about when it's on," Xander explained unprompted. "The sharingan ties directly to my memory and I prefer to remember people I care about than battles. The sharingan is a crutch, and one I'd prefer not to use unless I actually need it."

The three women all smiled at him except his mother who was almost expressionless.

"I didn't even realize I had it right away. It was weeks later that I realized something was weird. At first I thought it had something to do with the hyenas…" Xander ignored the unspoken question and continued, "It was about 3 months after they were activated that I found out about them. The whole town was put under a sort of Genjutsu (Illusion Technique) that made me realize that I was different."

_-Flashback- Nightmares s01e10_

_Xander, Willow, and Giles split up to find Buffy to let her know that the boy in a coma had somehow brought the nightmare world he was stuck in to the waking world. Considering the things Buffy dreamt about it was very important that they told her what was going on._

_Xander looked around as the hallway he had entered was terribly vandalized. He noticed a chocolate bar on the floor, picking it and tearing it open he exclaimed happily, "Alright! Someone else's loss is my chocolaty goodness." He took a huge bite out of it only to notice another bar nearby. He grabbed that one too, before someone else could find it. "This is my lucky day!" And there was another! And another! His hands were soon full of different types of chocolate bars. He kept walking through the hallway somehow not processing the plastic hanging from the ceiling. He pushed through a pair of plastic sheets, "I love these bars!"_

_Xander paused as he heard footsteps coming towards him. A shadow appeared behind another sheet of plastic and Jesse popped out making Xander jump. Jesse smirked, "What's up Buddy? You're acting like you just saw a ghost! Or maybe a vampire?" His face shifted and he laughed._

_Xander fell backwards trying to get away, his head shaking back. "No…No…" Xander managed to move backwards into the next hall. As he rushed down the hallway for what felt like forever he spotted Willow being pelted with tomatoes. Xander put on a burst of speed to run up to her._

_"Did you find Buffy?" Xander asked._

_Willow looked at Xander in terror, "I had to sing! Very bad to sing!"_

_"Willow, c'mon. Let's find the others."_

_"What happened to you?"_

_"Jesse."_

_Willow screamed as Jesse cut through another sheet of plastic. The two of them try to run only to immediately bump into Giles._

_"No sign of Buffy?"_

_They grabbed him and pulled him with them. Giles eyes widened as he caught site of the vampire and runs with them. As they reached the end of the hall Xander stopped, tired of running, turned around and approached Jesse. Xander's eyes burned as he came right up to a smirking Jesse, reached into his pocket and slammed his stake into Jesse's heart. Giles words from the day he'd found out that Jesse had been turned echoing in his mind, 'Jesse is dead! You have to remember that when you see him, you're not looking at your friend. You're looking at the thing that killed him.'_

_"Your eyes," Jesse murmured staring into them as he turned to ash again._

_Xander closed his eyes, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Rest in peace Jesse."_

_Xander turned back, his eyes no longer burning as he grabbed Willow's hand, ignoring the tears running down her face, and left the building._

_-END flashback-_

"It made me relive my nightmares. I saw my best friend die again. Real or not it doesn't change how I felt, it was enough to reactivate my eyes. I was able to turn it on and off at will after that." Xander closed his eyes in remembered pain before turning to look again at his companions, the youngest grabbed his hand and cuddled against him. He smiled gently down at her, his other hand reaching up to stroke her hair. "My mother did mislead you a bit though," Xander continued, the hidden ANBU tensing in their hidden corners. "We were planning to go to the Whirlpool, but when we asked for directions we were told that the village had been destroyed years ago."

"Can you hold it against me that I prefer my mother's village? Among other things I at least look like my mother's clan, and I doubt that they would hold my desire to never become a ninja against me," Jessica looked into the Hokage's eyes with her own eyes looking haunted. "My father kept me a secret from everyone. I was raised almost exclusively by my mother. She tried so hard to teach me the ways of the ninja. Even though she was able to teach me basic Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques) I never showed any gift with it like her clan. She still loved me though. My father felt she'd done a bad job raising me, that somehow it was her fault I showed no signs of the gifts of either clan. So he decided he'd try to force my sharingan to activate. He killed her right in front of me. I couldn't do anything to help her. When nothing happened he decided that maybe she'd betrayed him, that he wasn't my father. He abandoned me then. Used some freaky technique with his mangekyou to banish me away. I don't know if he thought he'd killed me or something else. I ended up in a desert near the town where we've been living until now. The only upside was that I had sealed my belongings so I at least had supplies on me."

"Your father had the mangekyou?" Sarutobi could think of very few members of the Uchiha clan to ever gain that.

Jessica's eyes clouded with suppressed tears as she confirmed her tie to the Uchiha clan, "My father is Madara Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

"Madara Uchiha died a long time when this village was still young. I was a child then," Sarutobi said loosing all semblance to kindly old grandfather that he normally had.

Jessica smiled bitterly, "How old do you think I am?"

Sarutobi looked her up and down, aware that she was not under a genjutsu, all the experience he had with Tsunade assured him of that. "40," he guessed suspecting she had to be older than she looked unless she'd been a child bride since she was standing next to her son who was at least 20.

"I am 80 years old," Jessica stated calmly, ignoring the shocked looks from her son and his friends. "My aging has slowed down consistently since I was around 20. I'm not even sure if that's when it started. I don't know if it was a side effect of what my father did sending me away or because of the strange chakra that permeated the very land where I ended up or even if it was the combining of my bloodlines, maybe even some combination of those things. Even returning to the Elemental Countries, regardless of whether or not I start aging normally, won't tell me."

"Mom," Xander said staring at her a slight wobble in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw no need to unless you started showing signs of aging like me. Most people think they'd like to live forever young, but... Did you know Sunnydale has half the the average life expectancy of the rest of the country? Everyone dying around you of strange injuries. I'm a Uzumaki, even without any real ninja skills I'm much harder to kill than the normal civilian. It's part of why I started drinking. However I knew even as a child that you had inherited that strength from me. And there was something about the land there, it wouldn't let me leave, anytime I got far enough away something would happen and I would have to stop and eventually return. Remember your road trip when you were 18? You got almost twice as far as me before you were eventually pulled back."

Xander's eyes widened as many things in his life suddenly made sense. From his childhood never having to go to the hospital when his father hurt him. Or as an adult when he was hit by a troll hammer, that thing was powerful enough to hurt a god but he was able to get back up after being hit by it.

"I'd hoped you had only taken after my mother's family because you'd shown no signs of being like him when you suddenly had his eyes… His red eyes…"

_-Flashback- Nightmares s01e10 afterwards_

_Jessica wobbled a little as she moved through the hallway to her room after getting another beer from the fridge. She paused as she saw her son through the door to the bathroom… Alexander… He preferred Xander, she recalled while swaying slightly. She stared at him as he was staring at the bathroom mirror with his reflection staring back at him._

_"My eyes," he was muttering over and over._

_And suddenly he was staring with red eyes. Jessica gasped. With a grace of foot she hadn't used since she'd been a child she fled as quietly as she could to her room. Shutting the door firmly with a soft click. How, she chanted in her mind. He'd never shown any signs of the sharigan. She'd been so scared when she'd realized that she'd gotten pregnant during a drunken one night stand that she'd create another monster like her father. The sick relief she'd felt when he never fought back against his father. And now… Jessica placed the beer can onto her dresser, sat down on her bed and sobbed, gasping for air as her silent cries shook her entire body._

_-END Flashback-_

"Why didn't you tell me when you knew I could never be a normal civilian?" Xander asked, his hand grasping the hand of his companion tightly.

"I was scared," Jessica said, her eyes gazing into his and all those watching knew she still was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally wrote this chapter on 4/1/14. 
> 
> This story somehow ended up being the darkest story I've ever written... Future chapters should hopefully be less depressing.
> 
> This is where the story currently stands. This is one of two projects I'm actively trying to finish so feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this chapter 3/29/13. This is the first of my unfinished works I'm posting on this archive.


End file.
